Deep Blue
by lordhiddles
Summary: When Clove's end was near, Cato was there, begging her to stay. But life had set her faith and he was slowly kissing her goodbye. Clato Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here.

* * *

She was beneath me; her life was on my mercy. The girl from Twelve was trashing uncontrollably in place as I pinned her body to the ground. The fear and rage in her eyes were clear. "Let's start with your lips, shall we?" I pressed my knife against her lips, leaving cuts and marks. Her screams and cries made me felt powerful and strong, knowing that I can end her life right then and there. It was a joy seeing panic in her eyes and I wanted for it to last.

"Peeta!" she screamed. It has been a while since she was screaming her lover's name, but he was nowhere to be seen. I turned back to her, forcing her to meet my gaze. A sly smirk formed on my lips and I muttered, "We killed your ally. And now, we're going to kill you."

As I prepared myself to sink my knife into her, something stopped me. A heavy weight crashed onto me with just a second. I felt a hand gripped my throat and lifted me up from her. Next thing I knew, I was staring into District Eleven's dark elusive eyes as he pinned my body against the Cornucopia wall.

Thresh was, of course, almost three times my size. I had no way of escaping his grasp. I started to panic. I trashed and kicked to every direction. There was no way out. The frown on his face made it clear that he wasn't going to let me get away. My mind rushed, I thought of ways to escape but there were almost none. My hands went weak and my knife slipped through my fingers. I clawed and sunk my nails into his hands, trying hard to somehow cause him enough pain to let me go. But it didn't work.

There was no way out. My end was near. But I'm not going to let that happen. Not if the chances of going home with Cato was fairly big. Without hesitation, I opened my mouth and screamed out Cato's name. Thresh banged me against the wall, and the wave of pain panged my whole body. "Cato!" I screamed again, this time with more desperation.

Thresh glared at me and for the first time ever, I was scared. "You killed her?" he banged me again.

"No!" I squealed. "I-I didn't! It wasn't me!" My pleading was apparently not convincing for him. And I was telling the truth.

"You killed Rue?" he asked again harshly, his firm grip tightened around my neck. My throat started to close up and I could barely breathe. "No! No!" I screamed. "Cato! Cato!"

"Clove!" I heard his distant voice shout. I have never been so happy to hear his voice calling back my name.

"I heard you," Thresh exclaimed loudly. "I heard you say it to her." He pointed to the District Twelve girl still recovering and lying weakly on the ground.

"It wasn't true," I squeaked as he slowly began to choke me. I shouldn't have lied. It was Marvel who killed that girl, not me. "Cato!"

"Clove!" His voice was nearer and clearer.

I turned and saw him running towards us. I couldn't help but smile in relieve. It's possible that he could save me. He could beat down Thresh and I can finally take out lover girl who's still watching us in awed.

But before I could react any further, Thresh had slammed the rock in his hand against my temple.

He broke his grasp on me, and I fell to the ground, weak and vulnerable. The pain hit my whole body right away. I was numb, in agonizing pain, and helpless. I was just lying there, waiting for death to come and take me away.

Thresh had disappeared just in time when Cato had finally made it to me. He instantly fell to his knees and towered his arms around me. With just one look, I knew he was silently crying. His arms gripped on me tightly but still careful and gentle, like he wouldn't let me go. But my body was too numb to feel it. My vision was hazy but I could still see his blue eyes filled with tears.

"Stay with me, please," he whispered in my ear. "Don't leave me, Clove. Stay with me, you can do it. Don't leave me."

I just stared into his deep blue eyes. The sight of him so vulnerable and scared made tears roll down my cheeks. I tried to speak; I want to tell him that I'm not going anywhere and I was there for him. I'm not going to leave him. We were going to win this together. But when I opened my mouth, nothing came out. Not even a slight whimper has escaped.

The fear in Cato's eyes grew clearer. He found my hand and he squeezed it. I had no energy and too weak to squeeze his hand back. It had been drained away, and I was fading. The look on his face was unbearable.

I was slowly fading away. I was slowly accepting my painful agonizing death. Maybe this is what I get for killing all those kids. And now, I'm about to find out what it really feels like to go through a slow and painful death. Just what I was about to do to the lover girl.

Cato's eyes grew wide and he gripped me even more tightly than ever before. "No, no, don't. Don't, Clove. Stay with me, dammit! Don't do this to me..." he begged and his voice trailed away and replaced by his sobs.

"Clove... Clove, please don't," he whispered as more tears stream down his face. The sight of him suffering made me realize that he's seeing my end coming. And I want no more for I could not stand it any longer. I slowly closed my eyes and more tears streamed down my cheeks. Cato bent down to kiss my forehead. "I love you, Clove."

My eyes blinked and flutter. All I wanted to do right then and there was to say that I love him back, sincerely with all my heart. But we both knew I can't. He buried his hair in my hair while his hand stroked my cheek. My skin burned under his touch. "Please, don't leave me. Stay with me, Clove. I love you and I know we can get out of this. Please…"

As I closed my eyes again, I heard him repeat his declaration of love over and over, as if he was scared I didn't hear him the first time. But I did. He bent down again and pressed his list on mine. I wished I could return the kiss but I was almost out. The kiss I had been waiting long enough, but now that I've got it, I couldn't even feel it. And all I wanted was to reply, to tell him that everything was going to be alright and return his gentle kiss. But for the first time, I didn't get what I wanted and things didn't go my way.

_I'm sorry, Cato. I truly am. I'm sorry for leaving you and sorry for putting you through this. Win this, not for me, but for yourself. I love you so much, Cato. Don't ever forget me._

I was glad Cato's deep blue eyes were the last thing I saw before my death.


End file.
